American Music Awards
The American Music Awards is an annual American music awards show, created by Dick Clark in 1973 for ABC when the network's contract to present the Grammy Awards expired. Unlike the Grammys, which are awarded on the basis of votes by members of the entertainment industry, the AMAs are determined by a poll of music buyers. Awards and nominations Table 37th Annual American Music Awards The 37th American Music Awards took place on November 22, 2009, at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, California. The nominees were announced on October 13, 2009. For the first time in history, there was no host for the year's ceremony. Instead, various celebrities introduced the performers similar to the procedure at the Grammy Awards. Lady Gaga received 4 nominations, one for "Artist of the Year", another for "Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist", a third for "Breakthrough Artist, and "Favorite Pop/Rock Album" for The Fame. Performance Lady Gaga preformed a dramatic medley of "Bad Romance" and "Speechless". During "Bad Romance", she was accompanied by dancers, who were all sporting flesh colored suits and lighted exo-sceleton masks. She proceeded to remove her lighted head-piece shortly into the performance. After, she made her way to a glass box which she shattered with her microphone stand, in order to get to her fire spurting piano, in which she would play "Speechless". Throughout the latter half of the performance she broke bottles on the piano in a synchronized manner with the music for dramatic. : Set list # "Bad Romance" # "Speechless" Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (1).jpg|Video Screenshot Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (2).jpg|Video Screenshot American Music Awards 2009 2.jpg BRAMAS2009_001.jpg +Lady Gaga offical AMA 11-22-09 photo 2 cropped.jpg Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (3).jpg|Video Screenshot BR_AMAS_2009 (1).jpg BRAMAS2009.jpg Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (4).jpg|Video Screenshot BR_AMAS_2009 (2).jpg BR_AMAS_2009 (3).jpg Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (5).jpg|Video Screenshot Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (6).jpg|Video Screenshot American Music Awards 2009 3.jpg Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (7).jpg|Video Screenshot Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (8).jpg|Video Screenshot Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (9).jpg|Video Screenshot American Music Awards 2009 4.jpg American Music Awards 2009 1.jpg gaga12.jpg SPAMAS2009 (2).jpg SPAMAS2009 (1).jpg Bad Romance & Speechless (Live At The AMAs 2009) screenshot 720p (10).jpg|Video Screenshot 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 001.jpg|'Rehearsal' 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 002.jpg|'Rehearsal' 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 003.jpg|'Rehearsal' :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Haus of Gaga, Make Up by Billy B :Dancers: Outfits by Gary Card Audience and backstage Lady Gaga was seen backstage and in the audience with Troy Carter and Adam Lambert. Lady Gaga initially wore a lycra outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, but changed into a black vinyl cape by Olima after her performance. 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg|1 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 002.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 003.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 004.jpg|2 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 002.jpg 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 003.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, jewelry by Dior, sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Ellie and make up by Billy B.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a cape by Olima.'' 38th Annual American Music Awards The 38th American Music Awards were held November 21, 2010 at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, California. The awards recognized the most popular artists and albums from 2010. Nominees were announced on October 12, 2010. Lady Gaga received 2 nominations, one for "Artist of the Year" and another for "Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist", winning the latter. 39th Annual American Music Awards The 39th American Music Awards was held on November 20, 2011, at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles. The awards recognized the most popular artists and albums from the year 2011. Nominees were announced on October 11, 2011. The awards ceremony was host-free. Lady Gaga received 3 nominations, one for "Artist of the Year", another for "Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist", and "Favorite Pop/Rock Album" for Born This Way. 41st Annual American Music Awards The 41st American Music Awards was held on November 24, 2013 at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles. The awards recognized the most popular artists and albums from the year 2013. Nominees were announced on October 10, 2013. Lady Gaga sang "Do What U Want" with R. Kelly. Red Carpet ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-001.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-002.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-003.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-004.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-redcarpet-005.jpg :Outfit by Versace Audience ladygaga-ama2013-audience-001.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-audience-002.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-audience-003.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-audience-004.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-audience-005.jpg Performance :Set list: # "Do What U Want" Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (9).jpg|Video Screenshot ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-004.jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (4).jpg Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (10).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (8).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (1).jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (2).jpg ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-001.jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (9).jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (11).jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (6).jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (3).jpg Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (1).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (12).jpg ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-003.jpg ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-005.jpg Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (2).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (3).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (8).jpg ladygaga-ama2013-dowhatuwant-002.jpg Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (5).jpg Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (5).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (6).jpg|Video Screenshot Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) AMAs 2013 (10).jpg Do What U Want (Live At The AMAs 2013) (feat. R. Kelly) Screenshot 720p (7).jpg|Video Screenshot DWUWAMASREH001.jpg 44th Annual American Music Awards The 44th American Music Awards was held on November 20, 2016 at the Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles. Red Carpet 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears suit by Brandon Maxwell, a custom hat by Gladys Tamez and custom heels by Pleaser. Performance :Set list: # "Million Reasons" 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg Million Reasons AMAs Screensot 720p (1).jpg|Video Screenshot Million Reasons AMAs Screensot 720p (6).jpg|Video Screenshot Stage Design AMAs 2016 - Million Reasons.jpg|'Stage Design' :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Rodarte. 45th Annual American Music Awards The 45th American Music Awards was held on November 19, 2017 at the Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles. Gaga couldn't attend the AMAs in person due to her Joanne World Tour, she livestreamed a performance of "The Cure" from Washington D.C concert and also a red carpet was brought to her. Gaga won award for "Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist". Red Carpet 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 004.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 006.jpg *Photography by Alex Dolan :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Performance : Set list # "The Cure" 11-19-17 AMA live from JTW 001.jpg Links *Official website Category:United States Category:Award shows Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 live performances Category:2016 television appearances Category:2016 live performances Category:2017 television appearances Category:2017 live performances